You Stupid Git! A Ginny and Draco Story
by Lily-Evans-Personified
Summary: Ginny and Draco bond over a common hate: Harry Potter! My first fanfic. Please R


"You Stupid Git!" – A Ginny and Draco Story

_A/N – This is my very first fan-fic, so please be nice and R&R_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Methinks as thou art scrolling,**_

_**It will be obvious to thee,**_

_**That 'Harry Potter' etc. belongs to J.K Rowling,**_

_**And most definitely not to me.**_

Two robed figures stood on the edge of the Quidditch pitch watching the Gryffindor trials. It was a cold and wintry day, although it was only October, and there was a thin blanket of snow covering the pitch. The audience shivered and pulled their winter cloaks tighter around their bodies and their fur hats down to cover their freezing ears.

Harry Potter, the infamous 'Boy who Lived', in the new position of Quidditch Captain, had finished trialing hopeful Gryffindors for positions on the team and was now performing aerial stunts on his Firebolt for the crowd, who applauded and gasped in awe of his brilliance.

One of the robed figures, standing clear of the crowd and oblivious to the other's presence glared up at Harry with narrowed eyes and thin lips. The other, equally oblivious to another's presence smirked up at Potter, his smirk becoming increasingly nasty as Potter's tricks became more daring and showy.

"Stupid showoff". They muttered simultaneously, causing them to face each other with surprise.

"Oh, its you." The first figure muttered coldly, before turning her attention back to Harry.

"Well if it isn't the miniature Weasel, runt of the litter," the second figure sneered nastily. "What's the matter Weaselle? Has Scar-brain rejected you too many times for comfort?"

"Not that it's any of your business _Malfoy_, but my immature obsession with Harry ended long ago," She spat, equally venomous.

"I see that I've struck a nerve there Weaselle."

Draco Malfoy had always been proud of his ability to get under people's skin and suck the mental and sometimes physical restraint from their veins like a hungry tick. Although this ability gave him confidence and a natural lead over any arguing opponent, it didn't win him many friends, so he was often abandoned by his peers and left behind with the likes of Crabbe, Goyle and that awful Pansy Parkinson, who all admired, for some reason, his ability to annoy, irritate and cause emotional pain and discomfort to others.

Ginny ignored his last comment and instead watched Harry scathingly as he pulled down into a steep nose dive from about one hundred metres and expertly pulled out of it, just over a metre before he hit the ground. _Some grand finale. _Ginny thought to herself. Harry gracefully demounted, before giving a neat bow to the cheering crowd of about thirty students, who poured, cheering, onto the pitch.

"Harry! That was brilliant!" Squeaked Dennis Creevey, jumping up and down. Harry ignored him and instead focused his attention on the thick throng of girls ranging from fourth to seventh year, who were all fawning over him and gushing about his broomstick prowess. Harry just smiled charmingly and let it all soak in.

Ginny had noticed a definite change in Harry's personality over the summer. Remus had told Harry of a potion that temporarily cured blindness and restored eyes with visual difficulties. Harry had begged Lupin for the recipe and Hermione had prepared it. As long as he took the potion once a day, Harry could dispense with his glasses. He had also received some hair care tips from Tonks and now wore his shaggy black hair was ruffled with mousse.

Girls were noticing him more now, not just for being 'The Boy who Lived' but also for being a rising Quidditch star and, to put it plainly, HOT. Harry couldn't walk down a corridor without being winked at, at least a dozen times. Girls were also lining up, practically begging him to meet them for a Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks on Hogsmeade weekends.

Harry had become arrogant and proud and Ron (who was beyond jealous of him) and Hermione had felt him distancing himself from them. Harry now spent most of his time with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, the Gryffindor womanisers and of course, with countless numbers of lovestruck girls.

Ginny marched over to him with her hands balled into fists with a poisonous glare still marring her facial features.

"Harry, what the _hell_ did you do to Celestia?" She spat.

"Who?" Replied Harry cluelessly. He gave Ginny a strange look and turned back to the group of girls fawning over him who were now glaring angrily at Ginny for the diversion of his attention.

"Celestia Frost. You went out with her last weekend, remember?" She replied icily.

"Oh, that frigid little bitch," Harry laughed heartlessly.

Ginny was so affronted and shocked by his nastiness that she almost couldn't hide it. She had seen and heard that Harry had changed dramatically (for the worst) but the person standing in front of her was light-years away from the Harry she once knew. The old Harry bore no resemblance to this monster except for his name.

"She wasn't very grateful for my advances after our little Hogsmeade rendezvous, so I just spread a few rumors around the general population that she's a, _ha ha!,_ rabid and horny lesbian that people should steer well clear of." Harry replied smugly.

Ginny had to control herself and was almost unsuccessfully preventing herself from punching him in the nose or kneeing him in the groin ... but she held back. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had caused her to have such a strong reaction to his words.

Noticing that she had suddenly gone quiet at his last comment, Harry leaned over and whispered loudly into her ear.

"You're still obsessed with me, aren't you Ginny. You can't stand all this attention I'm getting from all the other girls, can you? You look really hot when you're jealous, you know. Not that your don't always look hot. I'll tell you what Gin. Why don't you meet me in the common room at midnight and I'll let you have some of the famous Harry Potter? Eh?"

On finishing his last comment, Harry licked down her ear and planted a trail of kisses across her jawline, before reaching her mouth. Ginny was so shocked that she just stood there frozen with her lips slightly parted. Harry reached her lips and began to snog her aggresivly. Ginny snapped back to reality. She bit down on Harry's tongue and pushed him away from her violently. Then she stood there, glaring in horror at him.

"How dare you Potter?" She spat, "My stupid crush on you ended years ago and I can assure you know that reason I had to like you and any respect that I once had for you has now well and truly evaporated."

Ginny looked up to see Harry smirking at her. "Your loss Gin." He sneered.

Her eyes narrowed and she kicked him hard in the shin. "You stupid Git!" And with that, she spat on his face and marched back to the castle.

"That was quite impressive, you know," a drawling voice behind her said.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy." Ginny said wearily, "I think I've taken all the shit I can handle for one day."

"Come with me to the kitchens," he said, grabbing her arm, "You look like you need a warm drink."

"Hmm..." muttered Ginny distractedly, her eyelids beginning to droop. Malfoy tickled the pear to gain entrance to the kitchens.

"Can I have a Butterbeer and a hot chocolate elves? Three marshmallows in it thank you, two white and one pink. And maybe some triple chocolate brownies?" He ordered with authority.

The elves nodded and had his food and drinks ready in a few seconds. Draco sat down at the small dining table where Ginny was already falling asleep with her head on her arms, which were resting on the table. He uncorked the Butterbeer and placed it on the table in front of her and then turned his attention to his hot chocolate, while nibbling on a brownie.

"As much as it pains me to say this Weasley," he said quietly after a while, watching her sleep, "You are much more stimulating and interesting company whilst you are actually awake."

"Hunh?" She stirred and opened one eye. "What am I doing here with you Malfoy?" Ginny asked drowsily.

"Just having a drink." He replied calmly.

"Oh, is this for me?" She murmured, only just noticing the Butterbeer in front of her. "Thanks." She said, taking a sip, before falling back to sleep.

Draco finished his snack and exited the kitchens, ordering the houselves to ensure that Ginny got back to her dormitory safely.


End file.
